


Short) Bored To The Extreme

by MistyCloudii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Classroom Sex, Gay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii
Summary: Asmodeus was horny, and jerks in the middle of class, only to catch the attention of Simeon, who is sitting next to him.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 25





	Short) Bored To The Extreme

**Author's Note:**

> inactive and tired, i made this in a hour

To clarify, Luke was not in this class, baby and precious angel will be protect...

.  
.  
.

No time in his entire existence that Asmo wasn't horny. 

So when he got a erection in class, he knew he was screwed.

Sitting next to the angel Simeon had made him feel more reactions as his face went in flames.

His chocolate skin looked beautiful, and his gleaming blue eyes could make Asmodeus drop.

He bit his lip, staring a bit at the angel, as his own hand shielded his cursed and horny dick.

Simeon looked at Asmodeus puzzled, but Asmodeus eyes were on the professor now.

Simeon shrugged it off in his head, as he grabbed his pen, and continued his writing.

Asmodeus couldn't take it. He fumbled for the zipper, as he quietly unzipped his pants.

A wave of pleasurable feelings washed over him, as his own lust drove him into jerking it in class.

It was a sweet thing that he was in the back of the class.

Simeon glanced over, at the shivering, and red in the face Asmodeus, and looked away.

Oh lord. Simeon was mentally panicking, the horny demon biting his lip as he squirmed in his seat.

Asmodeus noticed the angel sweating and the obvious erection he had.

He eyed Simeon lustfully, as the teacher was writing something on the board.

A few minutes later, Simeon was panting, as Asmodeus gave him a hand-job.

Asmodeus was skilled, and poised in the art of sex, so it was a breeze to make Simeon cum in only a matter of minutes.

The white splurging from Simeon's dick was probably going to get them figured out, so he cupped his hand over it.

By this time, Simeon was panting and tired.

Asmodeus was satisfied with making another one orgasm, but he couldn't forget about himself.

After this class would be a doozy for Simeon.

(Angel go corrupt.....!!!!!)

And that class ended sooner then Simeon wanted. Asmodeus had a semen covered hand, but had licked off the residue when they left.

"Simeon, over here, I'm waiting..." Asmodeus said, pleading.

The angel hesitated, but decided to follow, into one of the bathroom stalls.

Asmodeus couldn't wait, the angel Simeon, sucking him off! 

"Sweetie, you do not KNOW how excited I am for this!"

"I only obliged because you helped me..." Simeon said, his last words a mumble, as he devoured the dick.

Asmodeus was now washed over with another wave of pleasure, as the angel sucked, and teased.

"Oh fuck! You suck so well for a angel.... Keep going!" Asmodeus moaned out, his lips quivering.

Simeon's nose had reached the end, as he stopped for a bit, then continued.

"Mmph..!." Simeon said, choking. He pulled away, as Asmodeus came on the angel's face. 

"Ugh!" Asmodeus groaned, as his load was now covering Simeon's face.

Simeon licked up some of it, it tasting like floral stuff. It was a pleasant taste.

Simeon washed his face, as Asmodeus blew a kiss, and said sweetly: 

"Give me a call if you wanna do this again, honey."

Word Count: 514


End file.
